Traditionally, there have been relatively few TLD extensions or suffixes registered with ICANN including, for example, .com, .net, .org, .info, .biz, etc. Recently, however, ICANN has opened the doors for a multiplicity of additional gTLDs or suffixes granted when deemed useful and helpful based upon a rigorous application process. None applied for or granted by ICANN are believed to represent a proprietary, value-added service offered by applicant for the gTLD that effectively expands the utility of the traditional domain name owner's destination website. So-called global domain name servers (DNSs) have performed the analysis of the suffix to ensure its syntax is one recognized by ICANN, and then have converted the entire domain name from an alphabetic string with embedded dots to a numeric string representing a literal Internet Protocol (IP) address for routing thereto.